


The Lost Boy

by sydneychase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, because i love the trash king, john murphy love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneychase/pseuds/sydneychase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're society's trash! The throw aways, the run aways! Everything they never wanted, that's why they sent us here to die!"<br/>The storm that rages inside John Murphy, and the girl that comes to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm John Murphy trash. Like honestly, I love him so much, and he just needs love man. But yeah, don't forget to let me know what you think!

Earth   
Get Home - Bastille   
"We are the last people standing at the end of the night."   
I don't really know how to put this without sounding like I'm ungrateful, so I'm just going to come out with it and you can interpret it in any way you see fit. Almost as soon as I stepped foot on that god damned planet, I wanted to fly right back up into space. When we were falling towards Earth, I was so happy to be out of my tiny cell, but as soon as the drop ship landed, a realization hit me. Up on The Ark I was one of the most important people, if not the most powerful. But down here, on this rock, I was nothing. I had no business, no contacts, no product, no nothing. Everything I was worth was gone, and I was starting over. But it wasn't like I could smuggle anything down here. There wasn't anything to smuggle and there was definitely no payment at all. I was nothing. I had nothing. I had no one. It was a strange feeling being helpless. But I can tell you right now that I didn't like it at all. I don't know if I can put it into perspective here, but I'll try. Just imagine that all your life, you've been good at one thing, but that one thing is one of the most important things in the society that you live in. Then one day you wake up and everything that you've known is gone and you can't ever do that one thing you were good at ever again. It hurt. In the weirdest way it hurt; there was a deep pain that was spreading from my core, and I had no idea how to stop it.   
We'd been on earth for not even a day when people started taking their wristbands off. I knew that not a lot of them had family back on The Ark, and that they simply didn't care anymore. I want to say that I was one of them; that I didn't care what the people back on The Ark thought of me and didn't care if they followed. But it wasn't true. I knew why we were sent down here, and I knew what would happen if The Ark thought we were dying and decided not to follow. The Ark was dying and there was no way that it could be saved. They were running out of oxygen and if they didn't think that Earth was survivable, then they would die up in space and it would be a horrible way to go. I liked to think that I was an uncaring person, but I felt overwhelming guilt that we were alive and they were dying.   
That guilt went away real quick when I heard what John Murphy had to say.   
"You know why you were in prison, right?" he asked, a smirk pulling at his lips. I raised an eyebrow.   
"Don't we all? I got caught, a deal went bad. Is there anything else to know?"   
He laughed.   
"There is. You were in the process of making a deal with you best client, one the Councilors, right? Then your ass got arrested and the Councilor was floated. Correct me if I'm wrong."   
I shook my head.  
"That's the story. Care to add anything?"   
He nodded.   
"Yeah, I am gonna add something. Someone sold you out."   
That was impossible. I had a strict deal, you sell me out, you find yourself dead the next day. There was no way someone could've sold me out and lived.   
"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." I said. Murphy laughed.   
"Suit yourself. I just won't tell you who it was."   
If he was actually telling the truth, then I needed to know.   
"Fine. Tell me."   
"You remember your old friend Nigel? She raised you didn't she? She taught you all you know about your particular line of work, right?"   
A million thoughts were racing through my brain but the only one that I could focus on was how much I wanted to kill Murphy.   
"You're lying." I said through clenched teeth. He shook his head.   
"I'm afraid I'm not. Do whatever the hell you want with that information, but don't come crying to me." he said, walking off in Bellamy's direction.   
"Murphy wait!" I yelled, taking a few quick steps to catch up with him.   
"What?" he said, turning around. I held my wrist out to him.   
"Do it." I said. He raised an eyebrow.   
"You're telling me that you want it off."   
I rolled my eyes.   
"Yes, stupid. Take this damn thing off me."   
It was the best thing I had. I couldn't actually kill myself because that would be stupid, but if they thought I was dead, it would hurt everyone who ever cared about me, and that was something I wanted more than anything at that moment. Murphy grabbed the piece of drop ship that he was using to pry the bracelets off and slid it under mine. He gave it a twist and a stinging pain shot through my arm as it popped open and fell to the ground. I rubbed the spot where it had been and looked back up at Murphy.   
"Thanks" I mumbled heading off. He put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes met mine.   
"You know if you need anything just come to me. Like back in lockup, okay?" he said, the smirk coming back to his face. I laughed.   
"Where're you sleeping?"   
"Drop ship, same as you. But there's another place if you need me." he said. I smiled.   
"Let's go."   
He turned and lead me out of camp and out into the woods.   
"This is your idea of knowing a place?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and sat down behind a few of the trees. Every single one of my instincts was screaming no but I ignored them. Murphy and I had this set up since we were back in prison. I was no stranger to his lips. I got down, a leg on each side of his hips.   
"What if Bellamy comes looking?" I asked. His hands settled on my hips.  
"He can fuck off." he said, his voice becoming raspy.   
"Sounds like a deal." I said, my lips meeting his. My eyes closed. I could feel his hands traveling down my back and back up again. Our hips pushed against each others. At that moment I forgot about everything that was going on back at camp. I forgot that we were basically doomed. I forgot that the only person I ever trusted, landed me in prison. The only thing there was to focus on was Murphy and his lips.


	2. Chapter Two

Lovers   
No Sugar in my Coffee - Caught a Ghost   
"This old world's just pennies on your floor."   
Bellamy was on to us, I knew that much. He was always drilling me on where I'd been and why did Murphy and I always disappear at the same time. Everybody was fucking each other, why did he care if Murphy and I were too. I was getting ready to head out of the tent that Murphy had managed to get a hold of (he wasn't sleeping in the drop ship anymore), I pulled my boots on and was about to open the door when Murphy stopped me.   
"Leaving so soon?" he asked, his voice rough. I tugged my jacket on.   
"I have to. Bellamy needs me."   
Murphy rolled his eyes.   
"Bellamy can wait."   
It was my turn to roll my eyes.   
"I'm pretty sure he knows what's going on. Besides, he's been on my case about you for like a week now."   
"So? Bellamy's fucked half the girls in this camp. He shouldn't be pissed that you're taking a few breaks." he said, sitting up. I chewed my bottom lip, mulling it over.   
"He'll kill me, if he finds out."   
Murphy laughed.   
"Well he'll find out pretty quick if you go out like that."   
I raised an eyebrow.   
"What? You've got the crazy sex hair, your cheeks are still flushed, and that's not even your shirt."   
I glanced down at the shirt that was fitting a lot more loosely than usual, finding that Murphy was right.   
"You were gonna let me walk out like that, weren't you?" I said, yanking my jacket off and tugging the shirt over myself.   
"Of course I was. I wasn't going anywhere and you looked adorable, it was a win win." he said, laying back down and lacing his fingers behind his head. I tossed the shirt back down by his head, trying to ignore the fact that he just called me adorable. I pulled my shirt over my head and pushed the doorway to the tent aside. When I walked into the camp, everything was moving in overdrive. People were building the walls, Bellamy was shouting orders, and I was directly in the middle of it. I walked up and stood next to him.   
"Clark not back yet?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, trying to look like I knew what the hell I was doing. Bellamy shook his head.   
"It's been a while, people are starting to get anxious."   
I shrugged.   
"Just give them time. Besides, she did say it was a twenty mile hike. I could be a while."   
Bellamy shrugged.  
"I guess so. Where were you anyway? You were late, again."   
I clenched my jaw, hoping he didn't notice the very obvious signs of what I'd just been doing.   
"Sleeping." I lied. Bellamy saw right through it.   
"Yeah ok. If you're gonna lie to me, at least make it a good one. I can just start asking around to know what or who you've been doing."   
My gaze fell to the ground.   
"Why the hell is it your business to know who or what I'm doing? You've screwed half the girls at this camp and no one's asking questions."   
He bristled at the last remark.   
"Well, it's not a secret that I've screwed half the girls here. It's kind of a secret as to where you've been."   
I glared at him, and as soon as I was about to open my mouth, Murphy came sauntering out of his tent, the smirk plastered on his face.   
"Problem, Bellamy?" he asked.   
"Yeah, there is. Lux here has decided that she's not going to tell me what the hell she's been doing before she's supposed to work. You wouldn't know the answer would you?"   
Murphy shrugged and I was trying my hardest to try and shoot him some sort of a glare to let him know to keep his damn mouth shut.   
"What she's been doing, huh?"   
Bellamy nodded.   
"Me."   
Bellamy's eyes got as big as plates and I was trying so hard not to clock Murphy in the mouth.   
"What?"   
"Me, she's been doing me. Sorry if she's been late. I could give you details if that's what you-"   
Bellamy held his hand up.   
"No. Just, wow."   
Murphy had the most smug look on his face. He glanced over at me, and I was pretty sure that my face was the reddest thing on that planet. I wasn't embarrassed about Murphy telling Bellamy about our hooking up, but it was a little awkward all around. Murphy headed off towards the drop ship.   
"Murphy!" Bellamy called. He turned around, still walking backwards.   
"Maybe not right before she has to work. Night maybe?" he said. Murphy laughed.   
"Who says it's not going on at night?" Murphy called back before stepping inside the drop ship. I could feel my ears going red and I was trying not to meet Bellamy's gaze. He looked down at me.   
"When do you sleep?" he asked. I laughed, still not looking down at him.   
"Good question." I mumbled.   
"Seriously? How many times a day, because that's kind of impressive."   
I laughed, glancing up at him. All I did was hold up three fingers. Bellamy looked shocked.  
"Damn."   
All I could do was bite my lower lip to keep quiet. At that moment I was blissfully unaware of the serious shit that was about to go down.


	3. Chapter Three

Murphy's Law   
Blood Makes Noise - Suzanne Vega   
"Blood makes noise and it's ringing in my ear."   
Earth sucked. Now that we'd figured out about The Grounders, people were always on edge. The discovery of Wells Jaha's body didn't help calm anyone down. Clarke pulled me into Bellamy's tent a few days after the body was found. When I got there, I was met with the faces of Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn.   
"What's going on?" I asked, taking in the faces I was met with. Bellamy looked stern, Clarke looked worried, and Finn was obviously on edge.   
"Wells is dead." Clarke said. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.   
"The dude's barely been in the ground for more than a few days. Can't we leave this whole grounder issue alone and give him some time in the ground?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Clarke shook her head.   
"We know who killed Wells."   
I had a sinking feeling of who it was. And when Clarke spoke next my worst fears were confirmed.   
"Who was it? And how do you even know?" Bellamy said, looking angry.   
"Grounders killed him." Finn chimed in. Clarke shook her head.   
"There was a knife found by his body, and it's made from the drop ship." Clarke said, her face pinched with worry, mostly geared towards my reaction to the news. I ran my hands through my hair and gripped it at the scalp. Clarke's eyes were darting from the makeshift knife in her hands, to my face.   
"He's not my boy friend, so you can stop trying to sugar coat it." I said, my arms folded across my chest.   
"Then why're you getting into a defensive stance?" she said. I cocked my head at her.   
"Because of that look, right there." I said, pointing at her face. She self consciously relaxed her features. I scoffed, shifting my weight onto one of my hips. I bothered me that people thought that they could hide things from me. I used to be a business woman and I could smell a rat from miles away. Clarke would have to watch her micro - expressions if she wanted to hide something from me.   
"Look, we're just-"   
"Just what? Trying to soften the blow? He's not my boyfriend first of all. Secondly, I know what he's done, and I know what he's capable of. Just because I'm fucking him, doesn't mean that I'm attached and that somehow my feelings are his feelings and vice versa! Why can't you just get off your damn high horse and leave me the hell alone! Do whatever the hell you want to him! Isn't that you're motto now?" I said, throwing my arms down to my sides. Clarke looked shocked, but Bellamy and Finn looked back at me with blank faces. I knew that the boys had expected me to yell at her like that, but she looked like I had just slapped her across the face. Before she could say anything I turned on my heel.   
"Lux wait!" she called. I stopped but didn't turn around.   
"What?" I bit out. I heard her sigh.   
"I don't want to start another fight. Look, I'm just trying to let you know who you're facing."   
That made me turn around.   
"I'm not a little girl. Just because I didn't get in prison for some righteous cause like you, doesn't mean that I don't know what the hell I'm doing with my life. I can look out for myself, and the choices that I make are up to me. You have no right to tell me what to do like that. Step down from your throne princess." I said, spitting out the last word. I turned on my heel before pushing my way out of the tent. Murphy was one of the first there. I pushed past him.   
"Lux, what the hell?" he said, catching my shoulder. I turned to face him.   
"Did you do it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from breaking. He looked confused.   
"Do what?" he asked. I took a shaky breath.   
"Did you kill Wells Jaha?" I said, my voice trembling. When it came to Murphy, I knew that he was a lot more than my friend with benefits, but no one else needed to know that (including Murphy). By the look in his eyes, he caught the tremble in my voice. I coughed, trying to cover it. He was shocked.   
"No. I didn't kill him." he took a step towards me and I took a step back. He raised an eyebrow.   
"Do you think I killed him?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I shook my head, and let him put his hand on my shoulder.   
"Then where're you getting the idea that I did? Grounders killed him. End of story."   
I chewed my bottom lip.   
"Try telling that to the princess." I said, just as Clarke came storming out of the tent.


	4. Chapter Four

Murphy's Law (part two)  
Don't Let Them See You Cry - Manchester Orchestra   
"And I trust that you love me too."  
"You son of a bitch!" she yelled, shoving Murphy backwards. He looked her over.   
"Woah, woah, calm down, princess." he said. I knew the look that was on his face. It was the getting ready for a fight face. He never backed down from a fight, even if he knew that he was going to lose. I wanted to pull him away, tell him that it wasn't worth it, that there was a better way to work this out, but I knew that he wouldn't listen, not even to me. I was standing to the left of him, but I backed up when Clarke came storming towards him.   
"You killed him!" she yelled, waving the knife in his face. He snatched it out of her hand.   
"That's my knife. Where the hell did you get it?" he said, his eyes stormy and his face suddenly had a serious expression etched onto it. I looked him over again, trying to plead with my eyes for him not to get into a fight, not with Clarke. As soon as the first punch was landed, he'd see red and he'd beat her to a pulp. That's how it was with John Murphy. He had the shortest temper, and he could hold a grudge for years. I was constantly watching my step with him when we were talking about things that may set him off.   
"We found it by Wells's body after you killed him!" she yelled. Murphy's eyes went wide when the realization hit him. He took a few steps back.   
"Hey, look, I didn't kill him. The grounders did." he said. Clarke took steps toward him, but said nothing.   
"What do we do?!" someone yelled. I flinched, knowing that this wouldn't end well. Some kid named Connor stepped up beside me.   
"Float him!" he yelled. My heart sank. They chanted the phrase over and over again, looking to Bellamy who just stood by. Murphy looked to Bellamy, his eyes wide, expecting the only one that had stood up for him to do it once again but Bellamy just stood there like a bump on a log doing nothing. I took a deep breath and stood next to Murphy.   
"Have you even thought this through?! He's had no trial, the only proof was that the weapon was his knife! If he says he didn't kill Wells, then he as a right to be heard!" I yelled over the crowd, who was already starting to close around Murphy.   
"Look, he's got his bitch to speak up for him!" someone yelled. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my system, and it was taking everything I could not to beat that kid.   
"I'm no one's bitch!" I yelled, fists clenched.   
"Sure you are, who gets his bitch when he's dead?!" Connor yelled to the crowd, as he grabbed my arms.   
"Get the hell off me shit for brains!" I yelled, fighting, but he had a better grip. I still fought as they dragged Murphy away, landing the first punch to his face. They proceeded to beat the shit out of him; all the while I was screaming for them to stop. I can't tell you how many times the word 'no' left my mouth. They bound his hands and gagged him, and kicked him down the hill to a clearing.   
"You'll kill him!" I screamed. Connor tossed me to some other kid.   
"That's the point!" he yelled. They punched him until he couldn't stand. They dragged him on top of a crate and Connor wrapped the rope around his neck. That's when all eyes pointed to Bellamy. His name was chanted throughout the crowd.   
"Bellamy no! Please!" I screamed. He looked at me before shoving past and kicking the crate out from under him. I screamed and watched him swing, struggling to breath.   
"Watch him die, bitch" the kid holding me back hissed. I was kicking and pulling against him as hard as I could, but it wasn't working.   
"No stop! Murphy didn't kill Wells, I did!" yelled the little girl who'd been attached to Bellamy for a few days now. Clarke gasped and grabbed the axe from Bellamy's belt and cut Murphy down. The kid holding me back let me go and I ran towards Murphy, untying his hands and pulling the gag from his mouth. He was gasping for breath and his eyes were watery and bloodshot. I brushed some of the dirt from his face before letting him stand. I tried to ignore the red and white lines across his neck that would be with him for the rest of his life. Bellamy rushed the girl back off to camp with Finn and Clarke at his heels. He had a death grip on my arm as he stood there, swaying on his feet. He coughed, trying desperately to catch his breath. He let my arm go and walked off. I'd seen him do this before. He would cut himself off from the group so they couldn't see just how upset he was. I ignored the other kids who were eyeing me warily and looking at me like I was some sort of wounded animal that no one knew how to take care of.  
"Don't you all have jobs to do?" I said, waving them off. They all dispersed, but not without lingering looks.   
"Murphy, they're gone."   
He looked up at me, his jaw jutted forward and his arms crossed over his chest.   
"Thanks for pointing that out. It was real helpful." he said, trying to push past me. I put a hand on his shoulder. I looked up at him and tried to bite back the urge to do something. He had blood and dirt smeared over his face, and bruises covering an equal amount of skin. He ran a hand through his hair.   
"It's not as bad as it looks, honestly. It's just the dirt." he said, noticing the look on my face. A few more moments of tense silence passed between us.  
"Look, it's been real, but we better get back or the grounders'll get us." he said, pushing past me, I let him. I turned towards him, his back to me.   
"John." I called. The mention of his first name made him turn.   
"Yeah?" he said, stopping. I caught up to him.   
"Don't do anything stupid." I said. He laughed.   
"I never do anything stupid." he said, a smile playing on his lips. I knew he was lying. If there was anything that he was great at, it was lying. Murphy was being too calm after what had just happened and I knew what that mean; he'd already plotted his revenge.   
I should have stopped him when I had the chance. Charlotte had taken the dive off the cliff and Murphy looked shocked, as we saw her body disappear off the edge. Clarke was crying and Finn looked like his world has just come crashing down. I didn't know it, but I was shaking.   
"Holy shit" I breathed. She was the youngest here; only twelve. I looked up from the ground just in time for Bellamy to rush Murphy and tackle him to the ground. My eyes went wide, but Finn had my arm. Bellamy's fist made contact with Murphy's face over and over again, until Murphy could barely keep his eyes open. I looked at Finn and tried to shake my way out of his grip.   
"What the hell?" I hissed.   
"You're just going to get hurt."   
"The hell I am." I said, finally pulling my arm free.  
"Bellamy enough!" I yelled, pulling him off Murphy. He looked back at me with a wild look in his eyes, until he finally realized it was me. He looked at me with sorrow before heading over to Clarke. I shook my head started back to camp with Octavia at my side.   
"I'm sorry." she said. I shrugged.   
"What for? None of this is your fault." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.   
"I know. But someone has to say it. I know that this sucks, and there's nothing either of us can do about it, but if you need anything...well, I know a bit about trauma." she said. I smiled.   
"Thanks. I really mean it." I said. We finished the walk in silence. I hate to say it, but every single thought that circulated in my head was around Murphy. I wanted to know what was going to happen. I wanted to know if he was going to be ok, but I already knew the answer to that and it was no. We waited for what felt like forever for Clarke and Bellamy to get back. When they did get back, they brought nothing but bad news.   
"And that's why he's been banished." Clarke finished. Octavia gave me a sympathetic look. I knew she thought Murphy was a jerk, but she was still looking out for me. I kept my face blank but when Clarke was done talking, my feet seemed to move on their own. I ran into the woods, going back to the cliffs where I found Murphy on his knees, sucking in the cold air. I looked back at him, brushing the stray tears before he could see them.   
"John." I said, he took a deep breath before looking up at me.   
"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I'm a monster, that I deserve this, and that you're here to cut all ties." he said, pushing himself up. I shook my head.   
"If I was here just to tell you that you're a monster then I wouldn't have come." I said. He looked back at me.   
"Then why are you here?" he asked, his voice tired. I sighed. I didn't know why I was there. It was like my body had pulled me up and lead me straight to the person that I was making myself sick over.   
"To tell you that I'm not going with you." I said. I watched all the hopes he had get shattered.   
"Should've known. You're too attached. I get it." he said, picking up the knife and turning to leave.   
"It doesn't mean that I don't love you!" I called. He turned.   
"What?" he said, his voice shaky.   
"I said it doesn't mean that I don't love you." I repeated. He slipped the knife back into his belt and walked back over to me. Before I knew what he was doing, he had his hands around my waist and his lips against mine. I ran my hands through his hair and he pulled me so close to him that I thought he may crush me. There was something different about the way that he kissed me this time. All the other times, it felt hungry and desperate, now I felt something completely different: love. When he pulled away from me, his forehead rested against mine.   
"I love you too." he breathed. I laughed, and he smiled, but then the realization hit again that I probably wouldn't ever see him again and my smile faded and his did too.   
"You sure you're not coming?" he asked, his voice breaking. I nodded.   
"I can't, I'm sorry." I said. He nodded and buried his head in the side of my neck, his arms wound around my waist.   
"I don't want to let you go." he mumbled, pulling me closer. I took a shaky breath, letting the tears fall.   
"But you have to. It's our best chance." I said, keeping my voice steady. It was then, that the first choked sob came from him. His shoulders shook, and he clung to me for dear life, as if the tears he were crying could kill him.   
"I can't lose you. I can't lose you." he said, through hiccups.   
"You're not losing me. I'll always be right here. I promise that everything's going to be ok, we'll figure this out." I said, pulling away and wiping the tears that had cut tracks in the dirt on his face. He took a shaky breath and kissed me again.  
"Take care of yourself, Lux Naveema."   
I brushed the hair out of his face.   
"You too, John Murphy." I said, before watching him walk into the woods with nothing but a makeshift knife in his hand. I headed back to camp, but I never made it. About halfway back, an ice cold hand wrapped around my mouth before I could even scream.


	5. Chapter Five

I Am Grounder  
Sweet Dreams - Emily Browning  
"Gonna use you and abuse you. Gonna know what's inside of you."   
I don't remember passing out, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the Grounder's camp. I was in a cage and there were two armed guards on either side. I dropped my head back onto the bottom of the cage and was trying to think of a way out. I had no idea what the Grounders had in store for me, but I didn't want to be there long enough to know. I looked down at my hands that were bound with some sort of rope. I looked to the bars of the cage that was made of wood. Some of the 'bars' were sharp enough for me to saw through the rope, the only trick was not getting caught. My eyes flicked from the guards to my hands and back again. Their backs were turned, so I took a chance. I moved my hands to one of the 'bars' and started sawing at the rope around my hands, praying that they wouldn't turn around.   
Clarke's POV  
It wasn't until morning that we noticed that Lux was gone. I headed back into camp to see Bellamy frantically searching the camp with a wide eyed Octavia at his side.   
"What's wrong?" I said, coming up to him. He turned to me, eyes gone wide.   
"She's gone" he said, before turning to walk away. I raised an eyebrow.   
"Who's gone?" I asked, trailing after him. Octavia gave me a sad look.  
"Lux. She never came back from her little trip last night. Bellamy has this insane idea that Murphy kidnapped her, but I have to disagree. No matter how much I hate that guy, he loves her. And no matter how much he wants to deny this, I'm pretty sure they're just screwing each other and she'll come back when they're done." she said, before trailing behind her brother. I rolled my eyes. I had to sleep in the tent next to Murphy and those two were not quiet at all, so if they were screwing each other, the grounders probably heard them. I folded my arms across my chest and glared off in their direction. I didn't really care for Lux but I didn't want her die, no matter how much I didn't like it, she was instrumental at camp and I wasn't too happy to see that things were slowly falling apart.   
Lux's POV  
I should have known that the bars would be easy enough to kick through, the Grounders apparently thought that I wouldn't think to kick them out. I'd sawed through the ropes on my arms, and I just needed to wait for the right time to break out. Sure, I'd fought my way out of some pretty sticky situations, but taking on two full grown (and hella muscular) male Grounders was 'gonna either get me killed or help me escape. I waited until their backs were turned to make my move. It was a huge risk and my heart was beating in my chest so loud that the camp could hear it. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the adrenal rush that was making my hands shake like crazy. I braced my feet against the bars and kicked, hard. The wood snapped and I grabbed a particularly sharp piece before charging out. The Grounders turned towards me and their hands flew to their weapons. I plunged the sharp piece of wood into the first one's neck and grabbed his weapon before the other could react. I slashed the machete across the second one's throat, watching him fall to his knees. I was out of breath and trying not to think about what I just did. Their blood was sticking to the bottom of my shoes and I felt like I may throw up. I steadied my breathing before acting. I grabbed the first one's mask and put it on, smearing mud over my eyes to disguise the fact that I clearly was not a grounder. I grabbed the sheath to the machete and strapped it to my back. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and braided it into somewhat of a Grounder fashion. I took a deep breath before heading out of the cave, leaving bloody footprints as I went. My heart still thundered in my chest and I was trying desperately to find my way back to camp when I heard the screams. It shattered my heart to realize who the screams belonged to. My eyes went wide and I took off into a run. I wanted nothing more than to pull him into my arms and stop whatever the Grounders were doing to him. The Grounders would have to slash my throat in order to get to Murphy; I wasn't going to let anything happen to him, not again. I was armed with a machete and I wasn't afraid to slash anymore Grounder throats to save him.


	6. Chapter Six

Self Defense   
Empire - Alpines  
"So why are you wasting your blood your sweat your tears?"   
He wasn't there. I'd run through the woods, following the screams that were ringing out across the trees. But when I got there, there was just an empty cage with blood stains covering the bottom of it. Blood stained ropes were on the floor; I picked them up and it looked like they had been chewed through. I didn't want to think about what had caused him to bleed so much. I dropped the ropes to the ground and headed out before I could get caught. Sure I looked like one of them, but the second they started talking to me, I would be screwed. Getting back to camp would be the hard part. I was moving through the woods purely on instinct, and if I made a wrong move I could end up in the middle of a hoard of Grounders. Then it wouldn't matter whether or not I looked like one of them, they'd kill me. I had no marking to identify me as belonging to one of their tribes, making me an outsider. I shook off the thought, the sun was dipping below the horizon and if I didn't move now I would lose the light I needed to get me back to camp. I took a deep breath before breaking into a run.  
Bellamy's POV  
When they brought Murphy back to camp, my first instinct was to lock him up. I didn't trust him for a second, no matter how much torture he endured. He was dangerous and they only one he would listen to was missing. With Lux gone, the rest of Murphy's gang was out of control. Well, I say gang and by that I mean all the other murderers and sick fucks that Murphy ran with. But they all respected Lux, mostly because she reminded them of Murphy, and mostly because she was the only one who could wrangle them. I supposed that it was because she had to control her runners, but then I realized that maybe it was because she could control Murphy himself. Either way, they listened to her and not me, leaving the camp in an uproar. It was my turn for watch when I saw it. Just outside the walls was a figure, machete in hand. Before thinking I yelled:   
"Grounder!" and ran towards her. I threw open the gates with no weapons whatsoever and tackled her. The machete flew from her hand and she landed flat on her back. My fist connected with her face and her elbow slammed into my jaw. I drew back and she was back on her feet, machete back in her hand and she was coming towards me; fast. The butt of the weapon slammed into my temple and while I was stumbling backwards, her foot slammed me in the chest and knocked me to the ground. She made a move to run into camp and I grabbed her ankle. She fell to the ground and I just started hitting her. My hand hit her face so many times I lost count. I stopped when her mask was knocked off. She was unconscious but I could still see her face under all of the dirt and blood that covered her face. A sinking feeling spread from my stomach as I registered who she was.   
"Oh shit." I breathed. Octavia and Clarke came running up behind me.   
"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled. They both looked at the girl who was laying on the ground.   
"What did you do?!" Octavia yelled kneeling down to get a better look at the girl at my feet.   
"I swear I didn't know it was her! She was wearing the mask and she had the machete and she kicked me and she hit me and. I swear I didn't know it was her, O." I said, still breathless from the fight. Clarke folded her arms across her chest and waved two other kids over.  
"Get her back into camp, I'll clean her up and make sure that nothing too bad happened." she said before heading into the camp, the two kids carrying the girl inside.   
"He'll want to see her, you know." she said, crossing her arms across her chest. I sighed.   
"You know we can't do that." I said. Octavia gave me a look before continuing.  
"Well, she'll want to see him. I don't care what you think. Maybe letting him see her will be a sign of good faith or something. Maybe he'll trust you." she said before heading back into the camp. I followed her into the drop ship where we'd tied Murphy up. He looked up at me and I looked away. I couldn't even make eye contact with him, and there was no reason why.   
"That bad, huh?" he asked, his voice scratchy. I clenched my jaw.  
"How much did you tell them?" I asked. Clarke came in and gave me a look. Murphy shuddered at the mention of the torture.  
"Everything." he spat out. I pushed my way out of the tent and headed out into the camp.   
Clarke's POV  
After Bellamy stormed out of the tent, I looked Murphy over. Even after what he'd done, I still wanted to patch him up. I guess it was what my mother had instilled in me. I took a deep breath and cleared everyone else out of the drop ship and Murphy gave me a questioning look.   
"If you've got something to say princess, spit it out." he said, his breathes labored.   
"After you were banished, Lux talked to you, right?" I asked. He nodded.   
"What happened?" he said. He had this look in his eyes, and for a second I thought that he looked sad, but I pushed the thought away.   
"She was kidnapped by the Grounders on her way back here. Bellamy attacked her outside of the walls because she thought that she was one of them."   
Murphy's defenses went up and he clenched his jaw.   
"She better be ok, or I'm going to float Bellamy myself." he said, pulling against' his restraints.   
"She's fine. But she's not awake yet. I'll let you know when she is." I said before turning away to leave.   
"Why're you doing this?" he asked. I stopped.   
"Because you love her, anyone can see that." I said before heading out.


End file.
